


drown

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, they’re all alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: drown /droun/verbto be overwhelmed by a large amount of something
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	drown

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is much sadder than the last (coffee breath)! if you’re interested, i have a lukereggie au on my twitter, @sunsetsreg!

julie and alex left reggie and luke to go get lunch, not expecting to come back to them yelling at each other. they stood by the garage door, not wanting to intrude on them.

suddenly, reggie was bursting out of the door, luke following close behind.

“reggie, come on!”

“leave me alone, luke.”

as reggie walked away, julie stepped up to luke, taking him into her arms as he started crying.

that was 13 days and 2 hours ago. they hadn’t even talked once. reggie avoided him every chance he got, he wouldn’t even look at him in school.

luke had never felt more alone. they hadn’t officially broken up, and all luke wanted to know was if it was really over between them. and he really hoped it wasn’t.

reggie still showed up to practice, though. he only talked to julie, not even sparing luke a glance. everything was different and everything fucking hurt.

julie and alex both knew better to leave them alone together, so wherever reggie was, alex was too.

there were a few times where luke did catch reggie looking at him. but they didn’t last long, because the second luke would look over, reggie would look away.

sleeping in alex’s garage had never felt so… lonely before. usually reggie would show up in the middle of the night, opting to cuddle with luke rather than listen to his parents' fight. it was their routine. 

luke doesn’t know why he ran all the way to reggie's house expecting him to talk, he knew that reggie wouldn’t answer him. but he still knocked on the door.

reggie did end up opening the door, rolling his eyes before shutting it in luke’s face.

“reggie, come on! please, i miss you. i’m sorry,” there was no answer, so luke made his way off of the porch.

he walked quietly for a while, not knowing exactly where he was going. he ended up somewhere he hadn’t been in months. his moms.

he just stared down the driveway for a few minutes, thinking about the night he left. he made his way up the driveway and to the front door, knocking on it softly. when there was no answer, he knocked a little harder.

when she opened the door, she froze. luke smiled at her, feeling a tear slip down his face. she pulled him inside, hugging him tightly.

“hi, mama.”

“baby, where have you been?”

“i’ve been sleeping at alex’s. i’ve missed you guys,” they pulled back, heading to sit on the couch.

“mitch, come in here!”

“what’s going on, emily?” his dad entered the room, freezing immediately upon seeing luke. he came up to luke, taking him into his arms and squeezing tightly.

“what brought you home, baby?” his mom asked him as they all sat down together.

“i can't take being alone anymore.”

“don’t you still have the boys? julie?”

“yeah but… reggie and i got in this big fight and we haven’t spoke in two weeks.” his mom ran her fingers through his hair as he spoke.

“baby…”

“i love him, mom. and i think i lost him.”

“we thought we lost you, but you’re here. maybe he just needs some time.”

“but two weeks? isn’t that a lot?”

“honey, i don’t know what is going on with you and reggie. i don’t know why you guys fought. but if i know anything about him, it’s that he loves you and alex. he’ll come back to you.”

“what if he doesn’t?”

“he will.” she kissed his head, pulling him into a tight hug, “do you want to stay here tonight?”

“i’d like that.”

luke fell asleep quickly in his old bed, happy that he finally had his mom back.

although, he still didn't have reggie.

and reggie didn’t have luke.

he could barely even think with the way his parents were fighting. everything was too loud. all he wanted was to be in luke’s arms again. 

he heard his mom saying his name, making him feel even worse about everything.  _ they were fighting about him. _ reggie’s eyes were blurring as he was reading his texts with luke, wishing to be with him. it was all he wanted.

when his parents stopped yelling, he could finally fall asleep. and he wishes he did. instead, he was up all night, thinking about luke.

the worst part about everything was that luke was  _ trying. _ he tried to talk to reggie, he tried to apologize. but reggie couldn’t handle it.

when he got up for school, he had bags under his eyes. he wasn’t sleeping and it was obvious. he couldn’t sleep without luke.

he went through the day like a zombie, only ever talking when julie or alex prompted him to. he felt awful.

the whole day, he debated on whether or not to text luke. but every time he typed something out, he couldn’t send it. he felt as though he’d fuck things up further. so he didn’t do anything. so he sat there, drowning in his own thoughts.

in his last class, luke had attempted to talk to him. as he was walking out, he grabbed his arm, pulling him back in. 

“reggie, please just listen to me, just once. i love you, okay? i am so, so sorry. i miss you,” reggie met luke’s eyes, biting the inside of his cheek.

“i miss you too… i’ve gotta go.” reggie made his way out of the classroom, feeling tears fall down his face as he left the school.

he walked to julies house, knocking on her door. she opened it with her signature sweet smile.

“hey reg, everything okay?”

“can we talk? i really need someone to talk to…”

“of course! come in!” reggie smiled at her, walking into her house. they sat at the dining room table.

“so, what’s going on?”

“you know how luke and i are fighting? well, i need him back but no matter what i do i can’t handle being around him. like, i love him so much and i miss him but being around him is too hard. he’s all i think about ever, julie.”

“reg… you’re still hurt, don’t force yourself to get over this if you aren’t ready. i think you and luke need to take it slow, okay? tell him that you’ll talk to him when you’re ready or something, you know he’ll understand.”

“i just want him back now…”

“i know, but both of you are hurt right now. here, how about you take a few more days, and then we’ll figure something out for you guys.”

“okay… and, can i stay here? i usually am able to escape to luke but…”

“of course, reg,” she smiled at him, putting her hand over his.

that night, ray made sure that reggie felt comfortable. and he was, reggie finally got some sleep.

he was woken up in the morning by carlos poking his face.

“what are you doing?”

“getting you up? you have school today!” reggie groaned, causing carlos to laugh. “you can borrow some of my clothes if you want!”

“i don’t think they’ll fit me, but that’s a very generous offer, thank you.”

“i think you would, you’re pretty tiny.”

“but not as tiny as you!” reggie roughed up carlos’ hair before sitting up. 

julie came running down the stairs holding one of her dads sweaters before throwing it at him.

“wear this today, my dads okay with it,” reggie picked up the sweater, pulling it over his head. it was a little big but he didn’t mind.

he and julie walked to school together, listening to some of her favorite songs on the way. being with her made him feel better, she just  _ got  _ him. not quite how luke got him but she still did, and she was comforting.

today went a little better than the past week, but he still could only think about luke. he just wanted this to be over.

he was debating giving luke his christmas gift a few weeks early, in hopes that it would help them. but it probably wouldn’t. he still probably wouldn’t be able to be around luke. he didn’t know what to do. he was lost.

all he wanted was luke.

that night, around 1 am, julie shook him awake.

“what’s up?”

“come with me,” julie pulled him up.

she took reggie outside before covering his eyes.

“what are we doing?”

“you’ll see…”

she took him to the garage, telling him to cover his eyes and she opened the doors. she pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.

reggie opened his eyes, seeing luke sitting in front of him, holding his guitar.

“sit down,” julie whispered, moving to the piano.

after reggie sat down, julie started playing.

“i know that these past two weeks have been hell… for both of us, really. and i had no idea how to apologize to you and truly get my point across so… i wrote you a song.”

“oh my god…” reggie started smiling as luke began to play along with julie. as he was singing, reggie began to cry.

luke was pouring his heart out for him. when luke had finished, he put his guitar down, looking into reggies eyes.

“fuck you, come here,” reggie was crying as luke came up to him and hugged him. he kissed his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. they pulled back, luke placing a short kiss on reggies lips, “that was amazing, luke. i’m sorry i’ve been so difficult.”

“you haven’t been difficult, you were hurt and that’s one hundred percent fine. i love you, okay?”

“i love you, too.”


End file.
